My Front Porch Looking In
by brucaschlexfan
Summary: This is my first fic. Its a future fic. Brooke and Luc have been married for a few years and have three kids. But, what if Brooke has been keeping a big secret? Brucas, Naley, Jeyton! RnR
1. Chapter 1

My Front Porch Looking In

Brooke Davis closed the dishwasher and turned it on. Lucas would be home from work really soon. Thank God. The kids were acting like heathens. Hadyn, the oldest at five, had just flushed one of her brothers toy soldiers. Again. Wyatt, the only boy in the trio was now screaming at her about it. Paige was refusing to get dressed which was becoming an every day thing. They were driving her insane. Still she loved them more than anything else in this world.

"Mommy, can I have a Popsicle?" Hadyn walked into the room and smiled at her mom. Brooke nodded and handed her one watching as she struggled to get the paper off.

"Here babe, let Mom get it."

She pulled the paper off and handed it to the blonde girl. She looked so much like her dad it was crazy. She acted like him too. More serious than the younger two, already developing a love for books, and she was quite the prankster. Her eyes were that milky blue color that guys would melt under in a few years.

Paige ran into the room, naked as the day she was born two years before.

"I want a Pop too Mom."

Brooke knelt down and handed her one, rubbing her black curls out of her eyes. She had startlingly bright blue eyes and ivory skin. Lots a people mistook her for Nathan's child. She had Brooke's personality though. Stubborn and a little self involved. Plus the liking to be naked thing.

Suddenly the door opened and Lucas walked in. Brooke managed to fit in a kiss before he was taken over by the three little monsters. Wyatt had walked in, a basketball tucked under one arm and a hat covering his red head. Somehow he had come out looking like Brooke had slept with carrot top. Yet he was funny and sensitive. And those freckles were too cute.

"Did you have a good day babe?"

Lucas nodded and took a bite off Paige's Popsicle. The girl giggled. She was definitely Daddy's girl. Lucas was the new head coach at Tree Hill High. Nathan owned Scott Motors now and Haley just had there first baby, Micah. The kid was adorable. But loud, very loud. Peyton and Jake had Jenny and there little boy Owen and she was pregnant with a third.

Brooke was so surprised that at only twenty-five they all had these great families. It was more than she had ever wished for. She, Haley, and Peyton all stayed home now. Well, Haley was a teacher during the school year and Peyton still sent art into various places. Brooke couldn't do anything other than deal with these kids for now. She smiled at the scene in front of her. Lucas was on the floor with Wyatt on his lap, Paige trying unsuccessfully to push him off and Hadyn begging her Dad to read her the next chapter in a _Wrinkle In Time_. Even though her house sounded, looked, and at times smelled like a circus, she wouldn't trade it for the world. All of a sudden Lucas looked at her like he had just realized something.

"Why is Paige naked?" She just laughed.

Chapter Two: Friday Night Dinner Chaos


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Two: Friday Night Dinner Chaos

Haley Scott handed Nathan, her husband of almost nine years, a diaper bag. Micah would sleep right through this dinner if they were lucky. At three months that was all he did. But, seeing as Brooke's house always sounded like a tornado was ripping through it he would probably wake up. She looked down at the baby in her arms and smiled. He had light brown hair and huge brown eyes. So precious. Until he opened his mouth at least.

The first thing they saw when they walked into the house was a naked Paige sprawled out on the couch with a box of Lucky Charms on her stomach. She looked so cute, other than the fact that she had no clothes on. Actually she looked like Nathan.

"Hi Uncle Nate. Hi Haley. Hi Mikey."

She smiled at them before tuning and looking towards the kitchen. Nathan groaned knowing what was coming next.

"MOMMA, Tutorfamily is here!"

Micah started screaming. Nathan shook his head but smiled at the girl. She had spunk. Plus the kid was adorable. He ruffled her hair and walked into the kitchen. Brooke stood at the stove making God knows what.

"Hey boy. Looking for Lucas?" He shrugged.

"Not really. Where's the other two Oompa Loompa's?" Brooke rolled her eyes, a smile on her lips.

"Wyatt is trying to get his soldier out of the toilet and Hadyn is playing basketball with Lucas outside. He told me to send you out there. Peyton and Jake should be here soon."

Nathan nodded and looked at what she was cooking. It was a weird variation of Spaghetti.

"Can't we just order a pizza?" She swatted him playfully. Haley walked in with Micah, who was sucking on a bottle. Nathan walked over and pressed a kiss to the slightly frazzled looking woman.

"Hey babe. You want me to take him?" She smiled and shook her head and he took the hint and let going to sit with Paige and ask why she wasn't wearing any clothes. Haley looked at Brooke and sighed.

"How do you do it Brooke. I mean I have one and feel like I'm dying sometimes. You have three and every time I see you you're smiling."

Brooke put down a spatula and walked over. She put an arm around Haley and smiled.

"It gets better. Not easier, but better. Plus once they start playing by themselves you don't have to watch them every second. And you get to be more laid back. Look at me. One of my kids is playing with the plumbing and the other refuses to put clothes on. But neither of these things will hurt them. So, I'm fine with it."

Haley smiled and Brooke looked at the baby in her arms.

"Let me take him. You go rest. I think I hear Peyton now."

Nathan sat on the couch allowing Paige to shove marshmallows in his mouth. Jake walked in and just shook his head.

"Paige McKenzie, where are your clothes?"

Peyton tickled her goddaughter and smiled. Owen, who was almost one, squirmed to get down and she sat him next to Paige. It was hard holding him now that her stomach was swollen to twice its normal size. Jenny ran inside and kissed Nathan's cheek.

"Hey birthday girl, How does it feel to be ten?"

She shrugged and picked up Paige. Her long black hair fell down her shoulders in sheets and her huge brown eyes danced.

"Great. Lots of money. And cake."

Nathan laughed as she walked away dancing the toddler in her arms. She looked so much like Nikki it almost made Jake have to drag his eyes away from her sometimes. But, she acted more like Peyton, which was funny. Nikki hadn't been around since Jenny was two. A gift from God.

Owen stuck his fist in the cereal box and shoved a piece up his nose. Peyton just sighed and grabbed it out. The kid was insane. But so adorable. His hair was blond and curly, his eyes dark brown.

"Come on kid. Lets go find Wyatt. See if he can occupy you." Nathan laughed at her and Jake sat down.

"So, you see the new Lakers game last night?" Peyton rolled her eyes as she left the room. Some things never changed.

Lucas came in, his wifebeater clinging to him in sweat. Brooke grinned and looked at Micah who was asleep in Paige's old cradle. Hadyn had already run by them headed for Jenny, her idol. She thought it was so cool that the girl was ten. Brooke kissed Lucas softly.

"Hey, there's a whole bunch of people in this house Mrs. Scott."

She giggled and looked up into his eyes. Even after five years of marriage she couldn't get over him.

"Isn't there always. Love you."

Lucas grinned.

"I love you too."

Twenty minutes later they were all at the table. Paige had finally put on some Barbie underwear and a t shirt after Nathan pleaded with her. For some reason he was her favorite person. Haley and Nathan kissed quickly as she sat down.

"You okay Sweetie?"  
She nodded smiling. Brooke smiled as everyone dug in. This place could be so crazy sometimes. She loved it.

"Hey guys, guess what?"

Everyone looked at her and she looked straight at Lucas. He had Owen on his lap. She felt the corners of her mouth tipping up.

"I'm pregnant."

Immediately the room fell silent. That is until something fell on the floor and they looked to see Paige, once again, naked.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hope you guys love it! Oh and I don't own OTH or any of that stuff. Anyway read and review!

Chapter Three: Happiness and Tears

After lots of congratulations and hugs the place was finally emptying out. Jake and Peyton left with only Owen because Jenny was staying the night with Hadyn. Haley and Nathan left, with a promise from Brooke to watch Micah anytime. Now, it was only her clearing the table. Lucas walked in and kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her middle.

"Hey Luc."

She turned and smiled at him. He pressed his forehead to hers.

"How long have you known?" She kissed him softly.

"Since I took the test this morning. I wanted to wait for everybody to get here. I made an appointment at the doctor's office for next Wednesday. You're not mad?"  
He laughed and squeezed her hand in his.

"No. I'm really happy. Maybe we need a bigger house though."

She smiled and nodded. Upstairs she heard something break.

"I better go make sure they are all conscious and put them too bed." He nodded watching her walk away. She was the most amazing woman he had ever met.

Brooke smiled at Wyatt, already asleep in his toddler bed. He loved bedtime and went to bed with no problem. The girls were in their bed watching Mean Girls. Now the only one left was Paige. Brooke walked in and sat down beside the girl's bed. She sat up holding a teddy bear to her chest.

"Paige, why don't you put on some PJ's?" The girl looked at her like she was crazy.

"I don't like it. Nathan said I'm goin' through a phase." Broke laughed and hugged the girl to her. She had her raven curls up in a ponytail.

"Ok, well smarty-pants it's time for bed. Lay down." Paige did as she was told and let her mother pull her Pooh covers on top of her. She tucked her thumb into her mouth and closed her eyes.

"Love you Mama." Brooke smiled and dropped a kiss on her cheek.

"Love you too baby girl. Are you excited about the new baby?" Paige's blue eyes flew open and she scrunched up her forehead.

"Where is it?" Brooke laughed lightly.

"In my belly. It grows there and then one day it'll come out. But, that will be for a while."

Paige raised an eyebrow reminding Brooke of someone.

"How did it get there?" Brooke rubbed the girls back and thought about her question.

"Daddy put it there." Paige nodded, satisfied with that answer. Her eyes dropped closed again.

"Goodnight Angelface." Paige was too far gone to answer. Brooke ran a hand through her daughter's raven hair and sighed. What if someone found out? It was obvious. She looked just like him and at times it was like Lucas could see that. But, he would never think Brooke would do that to him. Hell, she hadn't thought she would. But she did. Now looking at her she knew that it would have to come out before long. Her life was a lie all because of this one mistake. Not that Paige was a mistake. But, the fact that Nathan Scott not Lucas Scott was her father was. Brooke felt her eyes well up and she lay her head down beside her daughters.

"One day I will tell you baby girl." Brooke felt Paige shift in her sleep and wrap her arms around Brookes neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: How Come You Never Said?

Brooke shifted in her bed and looked over at her husband. He had been asleep when she'd finally crawled under the covers around one. Instinctively he had wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She took in his face in the moonlight that filtered in through the blinds. He still looked like the boy he had been in high school. His face had that handsome chiseled look and his nose was still crooked if you looked close. She closed her eyes remembering back to that night almost three years before.

_Brooke watched Lucas slam the door as he walked out of the house. That had been the worst fight they had ever had. She accused him of still having feelings for Haley, which he couldn't deny. After only two years of marriage they sometimes forgot that high school was a long time ago. She picked up the phone and called Peyton. _

_"Hey, look can you come watch the kids? I have to go find Luc."_

_Peyton had agreed and driven right over with Jenny. Wyatt was still a tiny worm baby then, screaming in his crib. Brooke pressed a kiss to both his and two year old Hadyn's cheeks and walked outside. It was pouring down rain and Lucas had taken the car. Their Explorer was at Keith's garage. She walked down their street, letting the rain mix with her tears. When he pulled over in that big white SUV she had been soaked to the bone. _

_"Brooke, what are you doing out here."_

_He leaned over and opened the door for her. She climbed in and ran a hand over her face, rubbing away all the mascara that had mingled with her tears. _

_"Luc and I had a fight. Again." They'd been fighting a lot lately. Probably because the new baby and the lack of sleep. _

_"About what?" He sounded so concerned. She sniffled softly. _

_"Him and Haley. And you." He nodded, understanding. They pulled into his driveway. There was no sign of Haley's Honda. _

_"She's at a teaching conference. Come inside and put dry clothes on. Then I'll help you find my ass of a brother."_

_She nodded and followed him inside. That was all it was going to be. A change of clothes but it turned into so much more._

Brooke opened her eyes and realized she must have fallen asleep because it was daylight outside. Lucas pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"We better get up. The troops will be up in a second and Hadyn has a soccer game at eleven."

She nodded pressing into his chest. He laughed and pulled her away to look at her.

"Really, Babe." She grinned and kissed him.

"Actually I was thinking a little along the lines of this." She kissed him again and he melted into her. They wouldn't be up for a little while.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Late Night Conversations

Brooke sat on the floor in Hadyn's bedroom folding clothes. The day was finally over, every single little person was asleep. Hadyn had gone to stay with Jenny. Those two were attached at the hip. Brooke could remember when Hadyn was born. She and Lucas had just gotten married. Hadyn hadn't been planned, Brooke was only nineteen. Now she was almost six and so grown up it amazed Brooke and Lucas. Brooke closed the door and cut off the light. She walked down the stairs and looked at the family portrait. Hadyn had her dad's coloring, blond hair, blue eyes, and a half smile thing. Wyatt while having red hair had his dad's eyes. Then there was Paige. She had her dad's looks down to a tee. Only her dad happened to be her uncle. She was hands down the most gorgeous of the three kids, though any of them could've won a beauty contest.

"Hey babe." Brooke looked at her husband and felt her hands clam up. She didn't want to do this. And she wouldn't. Not today. First she had to do something. She followed him up to their room and got ready for bed.

Brooke sat straight up in bed and threw the covers off her. Paige was screaming in her room. She ran in and turned on the light.

"Hey angel, its okay. Mommy's here." The girl cried louder and turned away from Brooke. She did this whenever she had nightmares.

"I want my daddy!" Brooke heard Lucas get up and come in. He scooped the girl up and rocked her against his chest.

"Shh, baby girl. It's okay now. We're here." She quieted down and buried her snotty face in Lucas's bare chest. Brooke had to tear her eyes away from them. He was going to be so mad. And he had every right.

Brooke walked into the hospital lab and handed the woman a bag. It contained one of Lucas's razors, and Paige's hairbrush.

"Hi, I want to get a paternity test done."

The next day Brooke waited anxiously at the phone. The kids played outside in the sprinkler while Lucas watched them. He had the day off. Finally around lunch it rang. Brooke picked it up and answered in a shaky voice. The woman on the other end just told her what she already knew was true. Paige was Nathan's.

Lucas took all the kids out for dinner that night. Brooke climbed into her car and drove the half a mile to the place that it had all happened. Haley had gone with Peyton to the mall and took Micah with her. Nathan answered the door quickly.

"Brooke, hey. What's up." Brooke shook her head.

"Nathan, Paige is your daughter." The look on his face was far from shock.

"Brooke, I already figured. Look at her. And the timing is all right. But, that doesn't mean we have to say anything. One mistake Brooke. That was it." She shook her head.

"No Nathan. I can't have Lucas thinking he is her father. She will hate me if she finds out on her own and I don't want that. So, do you want to tell Haley or should I?"

Nathan ran a hand threw his hair.

"Look, Brooke give me a little while to process this. I'll come by tomorrow during lunch."

She nodded and closed her eyes.

"Do you love her Nathan. I don't want to risk Lucas abandoning us and not having anywhere to go."

He smiled softly.

"More than you know Brooke. Micah is mine and Haley and I love him and Haley so much. But he looks like her. When I look at Paige and see those eyes, I feel like I'm looking at a mirror. Of course I love her. When are you going to tell him?"

Brooke sighed and looked out at her car as it started to rain.

"Tonight." They exchanged looks as a crash of thunder almost shook the house. Looked like it was getting ready to storm.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't Hate me for the ending guys!

Chapter Six: And We All Fall Down

Lucas sat on the couch playing Playstation with Hadyn. Wyatt sat on the floor holding a bowl of popcorn watching and Paige was on Lucas's lap messing with his controller when Brooke got home. She smiled at Hadyn and ruffled her blond hair.

"No more video games right now. Mommy and Daddy need to talk. Your Aunt Peyton is going to take you to her house. Go get your bags."

Luc gave her a look as the kids got their stuff. She shook her head, signaling him not to ask and went to supervise the kids packing. Twenty minutes later they were gone and the house was quiet. Lucas leaned against the kitchen counter and watched her closely.

"Brooke what's up?" She sat down and put a hand on her belly unconsciously thinking about the baby there.

"You aren't going to be happy with me Luc. Actually you will probably hate me. But you need to know so I am telling you."

He sat down beside her and covered his hand with hers, which she jerked away. He shouldn't be nice to her right now,

"Remember when we had that huge fight and I left? When Wyatt was a baby?" Lucas nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"Well, I did something that night that I shouldn't have done. I knew what I was doing was wrong but I did it anyway."

His blue eyes searched her face and tried to figure out what she was saying.

"I slept with someone Lucas. Paige isn't yours."

Lucas looked at her like she was the most despicable creature on this earth. Then his eyes went cold.

"Who was it?" The person who was talking wasn't her Lucas. It was a harsh, grating voice that brought tears to her eyes.

"Nathan." He jumped out of his seat and Brooke could see the tears in his eyes. Her own were falling now, like sheets of rain down her cheeks. He grabbed her wrist.

"Stop crying Brooke. You have no right." She winced in pain and sobbed harder. He was right. He should be crying.

"Stop it! Now," Brooke took a few huge gulps of air and did as she was told. He had pulled her out of her seat.

"How dare you? How dare you tell me this two years after she was born? And cry?" His own tears were falling now, she had never seen him like this. Not even when his mom had died three years before. She looked away and stared at the floor. He grabbed her face in his hands and made her look at him. The pain in his eyes made her chest hurt.

"Brooke, I need you to get out of my house. Because you are not the girl I married. Go stay with Peyton or something. I don't give a damn. But you can't stay here."

She took a step away from him trying to say something. But she couldn't say instead she pressed a kiss to his cheek and fled.

Haley looked at Nathan as if had just hit her.

"You cheated on me? How dare you? I want you out Nathan." He nodded watching the tears rushing down her cheeks. Micah was screaming and Haley went over and picked him up. She looked back at Nathan.

"Now!"

She turned and ran up the stairs, her sobs filling the air along with their sons.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: There's Always a Consequence

Brooke ran into Peyton's house and slammed the door. She was soaked, it looked like a flood outside. Jake was asleep on the couch with Wyatt and Owen on his chest sleeping. They really must have been exhausted. Peyton walked in and took one look at her before shaking her head.

"Come change your clothes. You're going to get sick." She put an arm around her best friend and led her out of the room. Brooke lay her head on Peyton's shoulder.

"God Peyton I ed up. I messed up so bad!" Peyton sat her down on the edge of the bathtub and started the water.

"Take a bath, put on some of my clothes. We will talk about it when you are dry. Remember Brooke he still loves you. No matter what." Brooke nodded and watched her go. The bath was soothing and her head stopped pounding at some point. When she got out she slipped into a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a tank top. Peyton was there to hear the whole story and hold her while she cried. Slowly the door opened. Paige and Hadyn slipped inside.

"Mommy what's wrong?" The girls looked at her with big eyes. Brooke opened up her arms and they climbed onto her lap. No matter what she had three kids to take care of. Three people that depended on her. Actually there were four now. One that she would meet in eight months. She was glad for them. Because without them she wasn't sure what she would do.

"Nothing. Everything is fine. Now why don't you go get ready for bed and I will come to tuck you in." She gave them a smile and watched them leave. One blond haired, tan child and one raven haired, fair skinned, but sisters still.

Twenty minutes later the girls were asleep. Wyatt had been moved into Owens room and Jake and Peyton were in their bed. Brooke sat on the couch. She had to get out for a while. Grabbing her keys, she ran out the front door. Tears streamed down her face as she drove down the highway, going faster than she should. It was hard to see in the downpour and that mixed with tears that blurred her vision was not good.

Brooke thought back to that day, July 14, 2007, when she got a ring slipped onto her finger and said I Do. Two months later when Hadyn was born she remembered being happier than she thought humanly possible, as if her chest would burst. Lucas was the one constant good thing in her life. He was her everything and she was his. Now, he couldn't look at her.

If Brooke had been paying attention she would've seen the tractor-trailer that crossed the median. She would've been able to move. Maybe half of her didn't want her to move. However it happened her Lexus was no match for the huge truck. The last thing she heard was a horrible scream that she didn't even recognize as her own as she flipped down a hill.

Lucas lay trying to get to sleep. The house was horribly quiet. Quieter than it had been the whole time they had lived there. Suddenly, the phone ringing pierced the silence like a knife. He rolled over and picked it up, half hoping it was her, half hoping it wasn't.

"Hello." There was a lot of noise in the background and he took a quick look at the clock. 1:23. He would never forget that number for the rest of her life.

"Is this Lucas Scott, husband of Brooke Scott?" The voice on the other end was formal and eerily familiar. The last time he had heard it was when the hospital had called to say his mother had a heart attack and died. His breath hitched in his throat.

"Yes." There was a pause in the sound than a high pitched beep that wouldn't end. He heard someone shout about someone flatlining.

"This is Tree Hill Baptist. Your wife has been involved in a car accident. You need to get here right now sir."

Lucas felt his whole world turn on end.

OMG...What is going to happen? The horror!


End file.
